


In Grief

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh grieves Tim's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Grief

She'd made it though the days after his death by focusing on the job.

She made it through the funeral with Horatio's support.

She made it through the wake by joining in on the story telling. The memory of the good times they shared helped to ease the pain of his loss.

But now as she stood in the shower with his scent on the towel he used the morning before he was killed, she didn't know how she would make it through the night. Sinking to the floor she let the spray hide the tears she finally let fall.


End file.
